


【关爱团兵爆肝协会】【凶残的人设抽签】【Das Geheimnis】

by belovedhuanandherstand



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhuanandherstand/pseuds/belovedhuanandherstand
Summary: 我是替身使者。我负责补档。





	【关爱团兵爆肝协会】【凶残的人设抽签】【Das Geheimnis】

12.

 

小程序员今天算是见识到了什么叫做“这个不要，其他给我统统包起来。”他已经记不清埃尔文填了多少张快递单，刷了几次卡，他只明白了一件事：逛街什么的比练拳击累多了。两人一直逛到了商店打烊，利威尔以为自己终于能回家了，结果兴致勃勃的埃尔文拉他去看午夜场电影，什么《大波妹勇斗史前巨兽》。

利威尔已经快被逼疯了，特别是两只虚假到不行的K奶在大荧幕上晃的时候他差点就把可乐吐出来了。他默默地看了一眼坐在身旁的埃尔文，男人似乎相当尽兴，不时发出惊呼。利威尔有点庆幸电影院里除了他们就只有坐在第一排的地中海老头，不然又会是一桩丑闻。

终于到了最精彩的巨兽“打败”大波妹情节了。利威尔也懒得搞清什么来龙去脉，反正就是大波妹被按在泥地里被扒掉了还不如不穿的丁字裤然后被巨兽上了。虽然是相当做作的叫床声，可他不争气的好兄弟还是硬了。利威尔有点尴尬，微调了一下坐姿，下意识地偷瞄了一眼埃尔文。这一瞄可不得了，他没想到男人竟然托着腮饶有兴致地打量着自己！

利威尔吓得立马坐正，扶了扶眼镜，假装自己很淡定。不过接下来发生的事可让他没法继续淡定下去。

他明显感觉到坐在自己右侧的男人慢慢朝他靠过来，他努力往左挪挪，男人不屈不挠，直接环住他的腰把他托了过来。利威尔僵成了冷冻金枪鱼，男人趁机在他耳边吹气。

『你的小家伙好像忍得很辛苦的样子，让他出来透透气吧。』

什么小家伙！！！你全家都是小家伙！！！诶？好像重点搞错了。

等利威尔反应过来他的裤子拉链和纽扣已经被一只大手解开，另一只大手直接隔着内裤抚上了他的“小家伙”。黑发男人惊得倒吸一口冷气，努力想要推开那两只可恶的大手。只可惜在这种方面他实在是太嫩了，男人含住他的耳垂舔舐他的耳郭，他的腰就一阵酸软，再也推不动了。小手无力地搭在埃尔文的手背上像是撒娇，埃尔文对此相当满意，作势让利威尔靠进自己怀里，双手更加肆无忌惮。

他隔着内裤描画着阴茎的形状，左手偷偷探进衣服里面，带着茧子的手指顺着腰线一路向上。利威尔拼了老命开始扯自己的衣服，可惜还是被埃尔文捷足先登，指腹揉上了胸前的小红豆。

「啊…」

利威尔赶紧捂住了嘴巴。

『别捂住嘴啊，这么好听的声音。』

埃尔文嬉笑一声，修长的手指勾住纯白的内裤边缘轻轻一拉，硬邦邦开始吐水的小利威尔挣脱了内裤的束缚一下子弹了出来。

疯了！真是疯了！

在大庭广众之下被这样对待，委屈的泪水在利威尔眼眶里打转。他有点自暴自弃了，和银幕上被巨兽干得正爽的大波妹差不多，随他去了。

埃尔文也玩得兴起，套弄着茎身，戳戳铃口，不时搓弄一下双球。他感觉得到利威尔在他怀里抖得厉害，特别是他用中指和食指指缝掐他的小乳头时，呻吟声从指缝间溢出，挡也挡不住。沾满了前列腺液的手指几次想往后面探，埃尔文想了想还是放弃了，他还真的有点怕把利威尔惹毛了。

一波波快感从下体直接冲击着大脑。利威尔死命地咬住手指，瘫软在男人怀里一阵阵地痉挛。男人身上的独有气味混合着淡淡香水简直就是毒药，利威尔头晕目眩，唯一清醒的是硬得发痛的阴茎，男人正用掌心在暴涨的龟头铃口上画着圈，另一只手扶着茎身上下滑动。清纯的小程序员哪里会这种招数，不到5秒立马缴械投降。他发出一声轻微的叹息，绷紧了大腿根部，一连射出好几股浓稠的液体。

气喘吁吁的利威尔继续靠在埃尔文的怀里，都没力气提裤子了。他有点讨厌电影院的扶手，硌得他腰疼。扶了扶眼镜，电影还没结束，正好在放大波妹血洗巨兽老巢的情节。他努力抬头看了一眼埃尔文，男人的手上似乎有什么诡异的乳白色液体，从掌心一路蜿蜒到了手腕。利威尔的脸一阵红一阵白，他看着男人把手放在唇边，色情的舌头舔过掌纹。

『嗯，不出所料是挺浓的。』

接着男人对利威尔露出了一个童叟无害的招牌微笑。

『我早就想这么做了，你的后面我还没碰过，下次继续。』

利威尔的脑子轰的一声炸了。

 

“埃尔文，你的手怎么了？这…好像是一圈牙印？”

韩吉一脸好奇地打量着老板的左手。

“难道说这是最新的纹身款式吗？快点说说。”

不怕死的米克也凑了进来，得意地吸了吸鼻子。

被夹在两人中间的埃尔文莞尔一笑，悄悄地把手往身后藏了藏。

『秘密。』

 

 

END


End file.
